Power Rangers: Avalon Force
'''Power Rangers: Avalon Force' is the ninth series created by Talix. It will feature a gang of teens who are chosen as the Avalon Knights as they are called to protect the mythical world of Avalon from diabolical forces of the Praxisian Empire. The series is split in two seasons. Story In the quiet town of Camelot Creek, five friends, Gale, Aubrey, Beau, Tess, and Owen, who have known each other for years are chosen by a mysterious figure named Artemis who reveals to them that their hometown has been the gateway to the mythical land of Avalon. However, the land of Avalon is in danger when a terrible and malevolent empire sets its sight on the land. Artemis urges them to become the new generation of the Avalon Knights, an ancient group of warriors who have protected Avalon for centuries. However, an unpredictable time of peace caused the Knights to disappear forever. But when the evil empire and its tyrannical Emperor Praxis will do at nothing but to destroy that peace, Artemis must train these teens the history of the Avalon Knights and handle the abilities of being Power Rangers. Yet can these teens do what it takes to handle the Praxis Empire and protect Avalon, before their own homeworld becomes a target. Rangers Avalon Knights Other Rangers Allies *Artemis – A masked robed figure who never shows his identity, but is the mentor to the Avalon Knights. He trains them everything about the zords and their skills. He holds secrets about his past, that could help and hinder the rangers and as well Avalon to its core. *Duchess Thornila – The loyal leader of Avalon and great friend of Artemis. She sometimes arrives at the Avalon Knights’ base of operations to give them warnings or news regarding what they do against the Praxis Empire. *Kasper – An Avalonian blacksmith who not only forges the iron of Avalon but as well forge some of the rangers’ arsenal. *Ricky – A local in Camelot Creek who is friends with the rangers and likes to handle fun and entertainment at the Port with his pal, Monty. *Monty – Another local in Camelot Creek who is too friends to the rangers and likes to create entertainment at The Port with his best friend Ricky. *Henlee – A Royal advisor of Avalon who is guards the Duchess from trouble and calls on Artemis and the Rangers to handle the empire. *Zeen – An Avalonian who usually tries to seek the Ranger’s help after sometimes get into trouble with Vazaks and monsters. *Charlotte, “The Lady of the Lake” – A mysterious female who arrives to seeks a new guardian for Excalibur. *Pan – An cook who owns a snack bar, The Port, a place for locals in Camelot Creek, to come and eat. The Port is the rangers’ hangout at times before they go to Avalon. *Sigma – The X Rangers’ mentor and one of Zordon’s students; a great friend of Artemis, who arrives to help out the Avalon Knights during a particular mission. *Master Teng – The Ninja Rage rangers’ mentor; and another friend of Artemis. He is sought after to help out the Avalon Knights in a case. Arsenal *Avacards – The Avalon Knights’ morphing cards that can change them into rangers. *Range Blasters – The Avalon Knights’ primarily lasers *Knight Riders - The Avalon Knight's gliders-turned-cycles *Bastion Cannon – Combined cannon **Griffin Blade ◆ **Phoenix Talon ◆ **Steed Axe ◆ **Valkyrie Lance ◆ **Dragon Shield ◆ *Platinum Guider – Platinum Ranger’s wrist morpher **Wolf Crossbow ◆ *Sentry Baton ◆ *Red Rex Battlizer ◆ **Excalibur **Sun Stone Zords :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ➲ carrier zord, ◇ combo-assist zord, ✶ team-piloted zord *Grand Avalon Megazord ◇ **Squadron Megazord ✶✶✶✶✶ ***Griffin Zord ◆ ***Phoenix Zord ◆ ***Steed Zord ◆ ***Valkyrie Zord ◆ ***Dragon Zord ◆ **Wolf Knight Mode ✶ ***Wolf Zord ◆ *Sentry Warrior Mode ◆❖ **The Sentry ◆ **Golem Zord ❖ *Squadron Ultrazord ✶✶✶✶✶ **Ultrazord Red ◆ **Ultrazord Pink ◆ **Ultrazord Blue ◆ **Ultrazord Yellow ◆ **Ultrazord Black ◆ *Boar Zord ❖ *Manticore Zord ❖ *Warship Carrier ➲ Squadron Megazord auxiliary formations *Squadron Megazord Boar Formation ✶✶✶✶✶❖ *Squadron Megazord Manticore Formation ✶✶✶✶✶❖ Villains The Praxisian Empire *Emperor Praxis – The primary antagonist; the most ruthless leader of the empire; he seeks to control Avalon and remake under his image. And will do whatever is possible to rid of anyone who tries to stand against his goals. **Oracle – The emperor’s personal advisor who often gives him advice about how to attack Avalon and defeat the rangers. **Barada – The empire’s number two and most loyal follower to the emperor; he is an aggressive general who always battle the rangers. He’s jealous of Riley. **Izio - The empire’s monster keeper, who is ordered by the empire to seek him out monster warriors for a particular task. **Arden – The empire’s keeper of the footsoliders and weaponry. He sends out vazords for the Vazaks and monsters to operate. **Raga- A Avalonian spy who feeds information to the emperor and is a opportunistic agent who dreams of being a key warrior for the empire. **Vazaks – The primary footsoliders of the empire; they are chimera-like warriors with bone armor. Monsters Season One *Mesick the Hunter (Mists of Darkness 1 and 2) *Redo (Try and Try Again) *Pawnster (All in the Cards) *Doctor DooVoo (Give Me a Jinx) *Scratchback (We Battle as One) *Meanie Genie(Be Careful What You Wish For) *Game Gloater (The Game Gloater) *Pixel (Clap Your Hands If You Believe) *Trug (Undercover Rangers 1 and 2) *Centipede (Undercover Rangers 2) *Crude Ox (Artemis' Secret) *Maddin' Monkey (Monkeys See, Monks Do) *The Grainer (Fabled Warning) *Darik the Hunter (Sentry Takeover 1 and 2) *Mindbender (Wise Beyond Years) *Mute Beast (The Hear Witch Project) *Trasher (Cleaning Up) *The Lost Valkyrie (Valley of the Rangers) *Doomrella (Date of Doom) *Freaky Frog (Platinum Pursuit 1) *Salamander (Platinum Pursuit 2) *Gush (The Stuff of Villains) *Vandalizer (The Stuff of Villans) *Eyehead (The Ties that Blinds) *Miss Scream (Hanging with the Stars) *Phantom Master (The Price for Plantium) Episodes Season One #Mists of Darkness (1) #Mists of Darkness (2) #Try and Try Again #All in the Cards #Give Me a Jinx #We Battle as One #Be Careful What You Wish For #The Game Gloater #Clap Your Hands If You Believe #Undercover Rangers (1) #Undercover Rangers (2) #Artemis’ Secret #Monkey See, Monks Do #Fabled Warning #Sentry Takeover (1) #Sentry Takeover (2) #Sentry Takeover (3) #Wise Beyond Years #Tools for Failure #The Hear Witch Project #Cleaning Up #Valley of the Rangers #Date of Doom #Platinum Pursuit (1) #Platinum Pursuit (2) #Stuff of Villains #The Ties that Blinds #At Long Last Grieve #Hanging with the Stars #The Price for Platinum (season finale) Season 2 #The Empire Strikes Back Hard #A Journey’s Day into Fright #Bounty Rangers #Finding the Ultrazords (1) #Triumphant Revival (2) #Saving Private Monty #Pardon Our Past #Sword in Chaos (1) #Sword in Chaos (2) #Quest for Red #Every Man’s Treasure #Ninjas of Avalon #The Sentry and the Kid #The Wheel of Fate #Where’s Owen? #New Tone for Black (1) #New Tone for Black (2) #New Tone for Black (3) #The Duchess Diaries #Seeking Sigma #The Mad Cutter #Weird Chivalry #Lost Horizon #A Hole in the World (1) #A Hole in the World (2) #Emperor’s New Moves #Changing Motives #The Platinum Sendoff #Avalon’s Last Hope (1) #Avalon’s Last Hope (2) (series finale) Gallery PRAF.png|''Power Rangers: Avalon Force'' logo Avalon Knights.jpg|Avalon Knights PRA_Red.jpg|Red Ranger/Gale PRA_Pink.jpg|Pink Ranger/Aubrey PRA_Blue.jpg|Blue Ranger/Beau PRA_Yellow.jpg|Yellow Ranger/Tess PRA_Black.jpg|Black Ranger/Owen Artemis.jpg|Artemis The_Sentry.png|The Sentry platranger2.jpg|Platinum Ranger 31126793_m.jpg|Avalon Megazord Darth_Stryfe.png|Emperor Praxis Trivia *This would be the first Talixverse PR series that will feature two main settings--in this case, Avalon and Camelot Creek. *Third time in the Talixverse the main rangers' color set will feature red, blue, yellow, pink, and black. Other times include The Legend of the Power Rangers series and Power Rangers: X. *The series will consist of 60 episodes, split up in two seasons (each consisting of 30 episodes). Next series Stay tuned for Talix's tenth series... Click Here See Also ---- Category:Talix Category:Power Rangers: Avalon Force Category:Series Category:2016 Category:2017